robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Scare Man34
There's a strange user on Roblox named Scare_Man34. I'll just tell you my rather horrifying experience with him. One day I was playing murder mystery late at night, and I was having a lot of fun, When suddenly a player named "Scare_Man34" joined the game. He was a black Robloxian male, with the Roblox man body type, he had no shirt, and he was wearing the default pants. He also had the Evil Scarecrow helmet. Here is a recreation of his avatar. Scare Man34.png When he joined the game. He really didn't play the game. He just typed cryptic and weird messages about birds into the chat. Everyone including me told him to stop, but he just ignored everyone and did his annoying crap. About 8 minutes later, everyone started to leave at the same time for no reason. Because of this, I left the game too. Sometime later that night I found an odd file on my PC name "My work of art". I was a little confused because I never made a file named My work of art. So out of curiosity, I clicked on the file. And what I saw made by bones jump out of my skin. What I saw was realistic gore images of birds. I am not even going to bother showing the images to you. But there was one more image that looked out of place from the rest of them it was a username. The username was Kategirl55. I checked on Roblox for that username. And I found that player. However, she did not look at suspicious all. She looked like a regular Roblox player. I browsed through her profile to see if I could find anything remotely suspicious at all. And I did find something, she was following Scare_Man34. I tried to contact her but she, of course, didn't respond. "Dang it, this is going nowhere," I said to myself. About a few weeks later I got back on Roblox. Forgetting about the Scare_Man34 incident. I then joined some random game to get my mind off things when suddenly, Scare_Man34 joined the game. As soon as I gazed upon his username I decided to get out out of the game when it started to lag. My computer then started to restart. I tried to turn off the computer but before I could, a loud and disturbing sound of what appeared to be a yelling crow screaming in pain flooded through my headphones. The sound got louder and louder, I was suffering, I was in pain while I heard the cries of the poor crow. I couldn't take it anymore, I took off the headphones and the first thing I did was call the police. I told them everything, they checked the entire house including the computer and found nothing. I later logged back into Roblox and the first thing I did was report Scare_Man34. I then created an alt account and never gazed upon Scare_Man34's account. But there are some unanswered questions such as Who was Kategirl55, and what did she have to do with Scare_Man34? Why did Scare_Man34 have an obsession with birds, and what did Scare_Man34 want from me? Category:Users Category:Marked for Review Category:Games Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Files